Various types of artificial lures have been provided in the past with a light bulb to illuminate the lure and attract fish for night-time fishing or fishing in murky waters. Such lures, while containing means for switching the light off when the lure is stored, do not have means for de-energizing the light when the lure is snagged in brush or other obstacles. The loss in the life of the battery during the time necessary to retrieve the lure may be considerable.